The Heist
by Miandrethal
Summary: There is a strange expensive stone and everyone wants to get there hands on it but Trowa and Heero can't let that happen.
1. The Charming Blonde on the Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but my Aliens do.

Chapter 1

The Charming Blonde in the Train

It was dark in the caged room and not a sound radiated from its walls. The steel bars that hung from the top of the archivist room in the Louvre museum were thankfully sturdy. The clock ticked 10:35pm and a scraggly security guard dressed in a faded gray uniform walked in. He looked around and noticed nothing there around the caged safe. Shrugging and thanking his god that he was off of work after being there all day, he turned on the final security system. It was a series of bright green lasers crisscrossing in one concentrated spot, the large iron safe that was safely behind the middle cage. The heavy lead door shut with an earthen thud and the room was once more cloaked in total darkness.

The tiniest bit of movement could only be detected by the finely trained eye. A figure dressed in a black spandex bodysuit was hanging by a utility belt at her waist that was slightly taking the pressure from her thighs that were wrapped around one of the many steel pipes that protruded form the ceiling.

"Duo, you didn't tell me that they had an aerial laser system," she said through the headset in a fractured whisper. She was afraid that the room was sound sensitive.

"You don't have to whisper, I don't detect a sound sensitive patch," Duo's voice crackled through her earphone.

"You didn't detect a laser system either but they have one," Jina tartly whispered back.

"Don't condescend to me, Wohess. I'll leave your ass stranded hanging upside down on a lead pipe," Duo's voice crackled through the earpiece again.

"Head's up you two! The guards are switching. Duo, figure out how to override the laser system," A new voice was heard over Jina's earpiece.

"Dammit, that means that I'm gonna have to leave the comfort of the ice cream truck. Which also means that I'm gonna need a distraction, Rod," Duo chimed back.

"One distraction coming up," Roddy's calm voice cracked through the earphone. Within three minutes the lasers had fizzed to their deaths and Jina unstrapped herself from the lead pipe, and in a rather acrobatic feat she let her body drop as she flipped upright and landed on the cages without even the slightest thump of feet.

"I don't know how ya'll do it but I'm glad you're on my team," Jina said through her earpiece.

"Uh, Jina, you ever heard that saying the inmates are running the asylum, well that's how we do it," Duo laughed.

"So, how long do I have until the guards are revived?" Jina asked.

"I shot them with a mild tranquilizer so about twenty minutes but we've already wasted enough time. We need to get these artifacts on the train."

"Shipping stolen goods by train in a rainbow Louis Vuitton duffel bag, you're a genius Rod," Duo said. Jina, meanwhile, was busy getting to work on the safe.

She slowly climbed down the grate pulling a small pair of wire cutters from her utility belt and cutting the chain link cage's lock and simply walking into the section where the safe occupied. Laying down her tools on top of the safe she pulled out her miniature safe drill and drilled through the paneling next to the lock hearing the bolt open with a sharp click.

"It's open," Jina said,

"Okay, Jina, just take the Kingsford Scepter, a weighted gold scepter encrusted with precious stones.  Then take the Heiress Tiara," Roddy said over the earpiece. Jina grabbed the two articled and stuffed them into her backpack. Quickly packing her tools back up she climbed the caged once again and went out the same way she came in. Sometimes this job was just too easy.

****

Roddy Adelphia eased her way through the train terminal with ease. The Eurorail was usually a joyous and relaxing trip, especially the train ride from France to Switzerland. She gripped her large rainbow leather Louis Vuitton duffel in hand and adjusted her expensive sunglasses. Dressed in a camel-colored trench coatdress and suede camel boots, she looked nothing like a notorious artifacts thief; she actually looked like her legitimate profession, a rare antiquities dealer. She was on her way to deliver the scepter and tiara to their financier in Lucerne, drop off their well earned money in the groups joint Swiss bank accounts, and make her way back to the group so that they could meet up and vacation in Venice. She was always the designated businesswoman because of her natural finesse and already established contacts on the black market of artifacts dealing. Truth be told, the group would have picked her as their spokesperson because, not only because she was breathtaking, her natural grace and charm seemed to be irresistible to the various financiers that had funded them in the past. In fact, as she strolled gracefully through the Eurorail station, duffel bag filled with millions of dollars of stolen antiquities, the stares from various men flooded her senses; don't think she didn't notice, but her mind was definitely on the job.

Setting down her precious cargo in her even more precious Louis Vuitton she scanned the arrival/departure schedule of the trains. That's what she loved about European transportation you could set your watch by it. She was early by ten minutes, just enough time to relax and catch up on the news. She smiled as she recognized the shocked security guards from the night before.

"Idiots," she said under her breath as she saw her crime scene, "will the French police ever learn." She turned her attention away from the new for only a moment noticing that a rather strange blonde man was starting at her. As soon as their eyes met he turned away and she turned her attention back to the news, noticing that the story of her latest successful score was overshadowed by something seemingly more important. She listened as the news anchor droned one:

"This worrisome robbery come just days before the transportation and unveiling of the Peregrine Stone at the Smithsonian Museum in Washington DC. This ancient stone is said to be worth upwards of 200million American dollars. The stone, named after the Midwestern Peregrine Falcon has seen its share of heist gone bad. Over the past four years, the FBI security team that surrounds this stone had been more than successful, foiling more than 53 theft attempts. That teams is headed by Special Agents in charge Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. They both say that this latest robbery will not startle them and they will just have to tighten security around the stone." Roddy stared in disbelief at the television and sighed. Looking around to see if the blonde man was still staring she realized that her train number was being called for boarding. She quickly picked up her duffle bag of goodies.

"Upwards of 200million dollars; what a cherry job," then she thought about what she was saying. All three of them, she, Jina and Duo had promised that this past job would be the last one that they did. They all had enough money now to go straight after they got this 2million dollar payoff from the Lucerne financier; still the temptation of 200million dollars and the fame of being the first to actually get away with stealing the Peregrine stone had absolutely too much appeal. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and adjusted her glasses nervously as she handed her ticked to the usher and went quickly to her fist class cabin. She stored the items quickly away and pulled a book out of her duffel bag and began reading as she felt the train pull out of the station. 

Not ten minutes into her journey she heard a soft rapping at her door. Throwing down her book in annoyance, she bade the person come in, knowing that it was just going to be some attendant asking for a food or drink order; but she could distinctly remember putting up the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside of her cabin.

"Mademoiselle, a gentleman had sent you this glass of our finest Merlot," the older, male attendant said in accented English. Roddy smiled in earnest, knowing that it had to be the handsome blonde she'd seen earlier. 

"And what is this gentleman's name?" Roddy asked the attendant as she accepted the glass but did not drink from it.

"That I cannot tell you, I only know that he wishes to have an audience with you in his cabin Room 43." Roddy sighed and regretfully gave the attendant back the glass of wine.

"Tell him that I am sorry, but I do not have audiences nor do I accept expensive wines from men who aren't even willing to come and introduce themselves formally. Let Monsieur Room 43 know that if he'd like to have an audience or share a drink with me in person that that would be welcomed. Otherwise, he can keep his Merlot," Roddy smiled the words and sent the attendant on his way turning back to her trashy romance novel hoping that she wouldn't be disturbed any longer. Within three minutes there was another knock on her cabin door. Without looking up she bade the person enter.

"Are you back with another glass of extremely expensive and no doubt gloriously dry Merlot?" Roddy asked from behind her book.

"I'm afraid I am, but this time instead of a glass I've brought the whole bottle," the voice was different and unmistakably Americanized slightly Arabic accent. She looked over the rim of her book and smiled coyly; it was the blonde from the terminal.

"You are, I'm afraid, the first person I have ever met that doesn't know who I am directly," he said, not being invited to sit but sitting anyway across from her on the plush divan. Roddy dropped her book and looked him over noticing for any facial markings or variations that might alert her memory as to who he was. At first she thought that he might be a lover, but she hadn't had too many blondes in her long list of men so she quickly threw that thought out. Then she went through her list of clients and again came up short. Then it hit her; the blonde hair, the fair, pink skin, the cherubic, almost innocent aquamarine stare, it had to be Quatre Winner. She smiled knowingly, finally putting the face and the name together in her mind.

"Mr. Winner, how good it is to make your acquaintance," she said, offering her hand, he took it and placed a lingering kiss on the small, brown digits.  He was known very well inside of some of the social circles that she mingled with. Not only was he one of the richest men on the planet, owning an oil company, three television networks, and a thriving lot of casinos in Las Vegas, he was also known for his appreciation and lust for artwork and precious stones.

"I should say the same to you, Ms. Adelphia," so he knew her, she was impressed, "I wouldn't have thought you would be so bold as to reject my gift so completely, but I guess it was to be expected a strong woman as yourself."

"I saw you staring at me earlier and didn't quite recognize the face but I knew that it had to be you that was sending me the Merlot. I do not accept gifts from men that don't have the decency to introduce themselves in person," she flaunted and lay back relaxingly against her own divan.

"Should I make myself comfortable?" he asked, popping open the bottle of wine and producing a plate of cheese and grapes out of nowhere.

"If you make yourself comfortable then you obviously have something serious to discuss," Roddy said calmly leaning still leaning back against the divan crossing her legs confidently.

"Let's leave the serious discussion for after the wine, I say we should just flirt until then," he smiled, pouring them both fresh glasses of Merlot. He handed her the glass gracefully, allowing Roddy the chance to look over his hands in search of a wedding ring. She spotted one, just as clear as the platinum and diamonds shining from it, on his hand. Sighing, she resounded to tasting the smoky Gouda on the wheat and sesame seed crackers and sipping her wonderfully dry Merlot.

"Flirting shouldn't even be in your vocabulary, considering your current situation," Roddy said, nodding towards the ring on his finger. He smiled, looked down at his ring, took a sip of his Merlot, then took in the generous amount of creamy chocolate leg that Roddy was offering.

"I assure you that my current situation does not stop me from enjoying a flirtation," he said removing the ring and sticking it in his pocket.

"There is no use in hiding the trinket now, Mr. Winner, it will burn a hole in your pocket," she smiled and sipped, the wine making her slightly heady.

"Then I will not flirt, though to flirt with you, Ms. Adelphia, would be a dangerous and most pleasant situation to get into."

"Good, then shall we discuss more serious matters then?" Roddy asked, finishing her glass with a quick swig. 

"We shall."

"I assume that you, just like I know who you are, know who I am and my business ventures."

"Yes, and I approve," Quatre said, following suit and finishing his wine.

"Just as long as it doesn't affect you."

"You are correct."

"So, what do you want to discuss?" Roddy asked, feeling with her uncrossed leg if the duffel bag was still behind her heel.

"Let's just say that I've heard from some good friends that you could get me any piece of art or artifact that I desire," Quatre started.

"Maybe not any artifact but just about."

"Are you really that good?"

"Better."

"Good, because I'm going to need good people on this proposition. I want the Peregrine Stone," he said with starry-eyed greed. Roddy smiled then laughed from the headiness that the wine gave her and the proposition.

"Mr. Winner, no one can get to the Peregrine Stone, the security system is too difficult to crack and the personnel are experts. No one in their right mind would take that job."

"Many have tried…"

"And failed completely and miserably. No one wants to go up against the Stone Dogs Yuy and Barton. It's 200million dollars but not even worth the trouble. It's a unicorn."

"A what?"

"A unicorn. It's what we thieves call a job that's beautiful yet unattainable. Besides, my team and I are retiring, we don't need anymore jobs."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I've admired your work for some time now." Quatre said, standing, leaving the wine and food there for his lovely company.

"You should have gotten me sooner," She smiled weakly. He walked towards her cabin door and opened it, but stopped in his tracks as he walked out.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, just give me a call. And remember, if you ever want some extra money, my offer still stands. Farewell, beautiful stranger." He said, handing her his business card and kissing her fingers his lips lingering there slightly. She looked down at the business card as he left and shrugged. He should have got them before they got it in their heads that they were going to retire.


	2. The Peregrine Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I don't pretend to. Well, I do pretend, but hey, isn't that what fanfiction is all about?

Chapter 2

The Peregrine Stone

Heero Yuy stared blankly outside of the skyscraper office in ComCor. He was waiting for his partner, Trowa Barton, to get back with their coffee and the information picked up from their informants. It had been four years since he'd joined the Precious Jewels and Artifacts Department of the FBI, and a successful four years at that. The last person they'd caught had almost gotten away with the stone, but Trowa's last minute laser system idea had worked like a charm. Heero loved the view from the office that he and Trowa shared, from this angle he could see all of New York City and it's strangeness. He didn't understand how people couldn't just love this city.

"Yo! Sleeping Beauty, quit daydreaming, I got your coffee and some interesting news," Trowa spouted, bursting through the door with a manila folder under his arm and two large cups of hot piping coffee in his hands. Trowa handed Heero his coffee and plopped into his rolling chair, gracefully sliding over to Heero with the manila folder.

"What's this?" Heero asked as Trowa handed him a folder full of documents and pictures.

"That is our new suspect/target. Quatre Raberba Winner…" Trowa said taking a sip of hot coffee and slightly burning his tongue, but not seeming to feel the pain.

"The multi-billionaire, network owner. What the hell? Why would he be our next suspect for the stealing of the Peregrine?"

"Well, our sources told Wufei that Winner was in France last week trying to drum up the culprits of the King's Jewels heist. Word is he couldn't find anyone, but he's still looking. I'm just saying he's a suspect not saying that he's going to try anything drastic, considering that no one will help him," Trowa countered.

"Damn, that France heist was tragic, all they did was shoot the guards with tranquilizer darts."

"Not tragic, but very strange. Whoever did that job has a very unorthodox style. Most thieves prefer that the guards not know that they're there. These people just looked like they came in like gangbusters, shot the security guards and took the stone. It's almost crude," Trowa said, again sipping his too-hot coffee. Heero leafed through the pictures of Winner some more finding nothing interesting. He sat the stack down next to his coffee, exchange their place for his coffee on his desk and took a sip of mocha goodness.

"I don't quite understand it, why would winner, a multi-billion dollar god, want the stone?" Heero asked haphazardly.

"You know those rich type, once they get something they want, they can't help but want more. The Peregrine Stone is a highly wanted artifact, mainly because the  news keeps hyping it up and also because people just want to be able to pull the wool over out eyes. It's like a game and it doesn't seem as if he can find someone that wants to play," Trowa said smiling at Heero and sipping his coffee.

****

She wasn't really accustomed to sleeping with men that quickly or that easily, but he was too handsome to pass up. She especially hated sleeping with married men; it was really the only time that her conscience bugged her. Sighing inwardly and rolling swiftly from the bed, Roddy grabbed her things, underwear included, and headed from Quatre Winner's cabin and securely to her own. She'd taken extra precaution after leaving her own cabin to make sure that the scepter and tiara were safe; she locked them in her cabin lock storage, a place to which she only held the key. As soon as she entered the tiny room she unlocked the storage to make sure her wealth was still there. Smiling joyously, no one had swiftly taken advantage of her little jaunt with Quatre Winner. She closed the lock-box and cuddled on the divan in the front room. She hated beds, they always seemed so impersonal to her. A couch was the same thing, only more comfortable and a smaller fit. She popped her neck and fell easily to sleep.

The next morning she woke early, waiting to the here her first stop in Lucerne. She packed swiftly and cleaned out her cabin, later entering the front passenger cabins so she could wait to de-board.  Holding the rainbow Luis Vuitton like it were a precious child, she got off the train, leaving a not with the kind attendant for Quatre, thanking him for everything. 

Switzerland felt nice this time of year. Where Paris was sometimes muggy and humid, Lucerne felt almost dry and airy with a crisp mountain breeze. At night it would feel a little cooler than usual, but she'd come prepared for that. She probably wouldn't even be staying the night in Lucerne just as long as she made it to their contact early enough. There was a train plane leaving later that day if she wanted to hurry up and get to Venice, which she was quickly feeling like doing.

She stepped out of the Lucerne terminal onto the street. Gracefully throwing her hand up, she caught a cab and told him to take her to the Swavowsky shop in the middle of the Lucerne shopping square. Her contact would be wearing a large, beige trench coat that's how she would know the pickup.  The cab dropped her off in the square, she paid him and walked towards the spot where she knew she would probably be able to be spotted by her contact and where they're exchange could be incognito. A small crystal dragonfly caught her eye as something she could give to Jina for her birthday that was coming up. She studied the small creature and decided that as soon as the exchange was complete she'd have the store worker packaged up the trinket.

"I've always loved the way crystal shines from the fluorescent lights," she heard a nondescript male voice say from behind her. She knew it had to be the contact; those were the exact words chosen for the sign/countersign pass code.

"Crystal shines lovely under any light," she said back not turning to look at her contact, only noticing the beige trenchcoat. He leaned in and whispered something to her, but to the naked eye it didn't look as if they were conversing at all.

"Just slide me the merchandise; we've already settled your accounts by placing the money in there ourselves," he whispered. Roddy, being slight of hand reached into her duffel and pulled out two pieces of expensive stolen artifacts but to the naked eye it looked as if they were only rolled up pieces of French newspaper. The man quickly grabbed them, put them into a small black bag and scurried off. Roddy sighed, thankful that she was finally rid of this dirty business, it would be so good to make it down to Venice and relax with a nice little nest egg. Grabbing the attention of the store clerk, she purchased the crystal dragonfly and had it wrapped in beautiful silver wrapping for Jina. Tonight when she got to Venice, it would be a time for joyous celebration.

****

"What do you mean we only got a quarter of a million for the last job? That bastard promised me $2million," Roddy said furiously, running her fingers through her hair. Jina looked at her. The dark-haired woman had met Roddy at the door as soon as she'd gotten in from the airport with the news; they'd been stiffed. The Lucerne contact had milked them for their services and only paid them $250,000 for their trouble. They had to split that amongst themselves leaving them with approximately $83,000 a piece. Roddy cursed to the high heaven and quickly got on the phone to her contact. She was talking rather nondescript as Jina and Duo listened intently to her end of the conversation.

"Alright, yes, okay. Thank you," Roddy said hanging up the phone. They could tell that she wasn't happy.

"What did they say?" Duo asked.

"That the scepter and the tiara, since they have become so hot have gone down in price on the black market. He said that since it was harder for him to sell to his Arabic traders that it is extremely hard for him to give us $2million when he can only get a small sum. The most he can give us is $250,000," Roddy said, obviously annoyed.

"WHAT!?" Duo said, "but he promised."

"That's the problem with being this low on the criminal food chain, we get the raw shit deals," Jina said plopping down on the sofa in a huff.

"Well, there goes the villa in Barcelona. Goodbye young women with small supple curves just waiting to ride in my Aston Martin," Duo said a bit crestfallen sitting at the front table.

"We still have enough money to retire just not enough to live as lavishly as we'd like," Roddy said as she quickly pulled out a calculator and tabulated the figures for each of them, "After we pay for this job's expenses we should each have close to $4million, which is enough to be happy but live a modest spoiled life."

"I suppose," Jina said, flailing her arm across the edge of the sofa in a pout. Roddy continued to tabulate figures then looked around at her crew only paying Jina a bit of attention, "but wouldn't it be nice to live like a movie star for once, instead of the average citizen that just won the state-sponsored lottery?"

"Four million dollars is nothing to sniff at Jina. There are people everyday that will never get to see that kind of money," Roddy countered, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"But don't you want more, Rod, doesn't your blood burn to live a bit more extravagantly than usual. I mean, we all know that you love to dress and dine well, with this measly fee you'll have to be put on a budget." Duo said. Roddy thought about this; she was looking at a rather expensive top of the line BMW and she did want to be able to purchase the entire Dolce and Gabbana fall line. Swallowing painfully she resisted.

"I got you this, Jina, happy birthday," Roddy said, choosing to ignore peer pressure rather than fall under it. Jina took it and unwrapped the gift seeing the most beautiful crystal dragonfly. She smiled at Roddy and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, you remembered."

"How could I forget?" Roddy said still tabulating figures before she went to sleep for the night. Duo had presently given up on his dreams of a villa in Barcelona and had resigned to watching the Food Channel instead. Iron Chef was on; he loved that show. Jina walked over to the counter and poured she and Roddy an excellent cup of Venetian coffee and came and watched her work with the figures.

"So, this is it, huh?" Jina asked

"Yeah, I suppose this is the last time I'll sit here and tabulate money for all of us. It's sad really. After four years of thieving and seventeen successful jobs it almost feels like an end of an era," Roddy said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think that we'll ever have a reunion? Go around stealing for old time sake?" Jina asked, making Roddy laugh.

"I just wish this last heist would have worked out a bit more in our favor, but I guess there is no such things as a happy ending," Roddy said as she finished separating the funds.

"So, how was the Lucerne visit? Couldn't have been that rushed considering you had time to shop… and fuck," Jina added slyly, smiling evilly at a shocked Roddy.

"How is it that you always know?"

"Don't know, maybe it's the tremor to your voice or the change in your gait, but something always triggers me. So, tell me all about him," Jina said sounding like an eager schoolgirl. She was always like this with Roddy's many conquests. Jina usually enjoyed hearing detail about the man's sexual prowess as well as a description of his no doubt smoldering good looks.

"Well," Roddy started in a low whisper so that Duo wouldn't feel embarrassed, "he was blonde, turquoise eyes, pale soft skin, and a wicked tongue. There was instant chemistry, but he is married."

"You just love going after unavailable men, don't you?" Jina asked loudly, making Duo more aware of what the ladies had been whispering about.

"You bagged someone on the way to Lucerne Rod, or was it back on the plane in the small ass bathroom?" Duo joked, not turning away from the TV. A notepad came flying at his head.

"It doesn't matter if he's married or not, he'll always be off limits. A man that much in the limelight could be detrimental to a chosen profession like mine." Roddy said returning her attention back to the figures on the page.

"In the limelight? You had sex with a celebrity? Who? Come on Rod you're holding out on me," Jina said, making Roddy make eye contact. Roddy rolled her eyes and resided to telling them the whole story. Jina and Duo watched wide-eyed as Roddy told of her encounter with the blonde and how he tried to seduce her with the job of the century. Then they listened to every detail of how she'd seduced him into her bed. Removing her glasses from her face, cleaning them, then replacing them, she returned her attention back to the figures on the page.

" I can't believe you weren't going to tell us about the Peregrine job?" Duo said, after the story was finished.

"We said that we were going legit, so I figured…"

"Well you didn't figure in that we would get stiffed by our Lucerne guy either," Jina said, looking as outraged as Duo.

"Guys, think about what you're saying. The Peregrine Stone is a unicorn; as much as we'd love to think that we could get away with this heist, there is no way. We'd end up embarrassed and in jail," Roddy for the first time in her life tried to speak reason.

"Not necessarily," Duo said, his fingers firing furiously over his keyboard, "I've actually been doing some research of my own. It seems that every person that has even gotten close to getting the stone has always seemed to make contact with it, but getting out is the problem. As a matter of fact, it's like Yuy and Barton see it as a game. From the descriptions that I've picked up it's like a series of Indiana Jones obstacle tests. If you so happen to break into the Smithsonian and get close enough to touch the stone a laser system is activated. If you happen to make it pass the laser system, they have a drop safe method for the stone to drop into the archives caged Tillion 5000 safe, two sets of vertical and horizontal dropping walls to block the stone in from you view and that's just the beginning. It's also said that the one guy that actually got passed all this didn't even have the true Peregrine Stone. It seems as if they have a replica that they put in periodically. So, even if you do get passed all of that you just have to be sure you know the difference between the replica and the real stone. It doesn't sound that difficult," Duo said a lopsided smile on his face.

"Are you crazy, that sounds nuts. Let's say that we do happen to pass that whole trial and error, how do we get out of the archivist caves and from behind the two sets of vertical and horizontal steel walls? Not to mention that there would probably be close to fifty guards waiting for us when we finally get out of the Smithsonian. A unicorn, Duo, beautiful yet unattainable, I refuse to go down as the 54th person that tried to steel the Peregrine Stone."

"How much did Winner offer?" Jina asked.

"He said that on the black market he could get double the price of the stone but he didn't really name the price. He just said anything."

"Anything?" Both Jina and Duo spat out.

"Yeah, anything."

"How much is Quatre Winner's net worth?" Jina asked Duo.

"$7.2billion and rising. Shit Roddy, we should do this," Duo said.

"The payoff is better than the punishment," Jina chimed in.

"You say that because none of us have ever spent time in a prison. I'm not going to jail, I refuse to be like my father."

"Rod, you won't be like your father, you'll make your father proud by stealing the biggest unicorn the world has ever seen. Come one Rod, you know it's calling to you. If there was ever a masterminded thief in your blood then you know the temptation is way too great," Duo said looking at her shaking her shoulders for affect. There was dead silence as Roddy contemplated. She looked down at her notepad then reached into her Louis Vuitton Rainbow duffel and pulled out her small black book of phone numbers. She picked up the phone and dialed a sequence.

"Hello Mr. Winner, we accept the proposition."


End file.
